Brother In Arms
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Hugo is a very protective brother when it comes to Rose but just how protective? Entry for Partner Competition with Screaming Faeries.


This is mine and Sophie's (Screaming Faeries) fic entry for the Partner Competiton. It uses all the prompts:

Caught

Blurry

"Behind you!"

It wasn't the best way to start a day...

Green with envy

Cold

Insect

"I didn't really want to."

Terror

Swam

Enjoy xxx

* * *

><p><span>Brother In Arms<span>

It wasn't the best way to start a day - waking up beside to the Black Lake, asleep next to your worst enemy. Rose didn't have the faintest clue why she woke up with Scorpius Malfoy's arm thrown across her chest.

The look of terror on her face was apparent as she found that herself and her unlikely blanket partner were both in their underwear. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the empty Dragon Vodka bottle next to the tree, and the flurry of clothes strewn around the banking.

"Oh shit," she swore. She stood up from the blanket to retrieve her dress, and pulled it on - it was freezing cold down by the lake.

"Weasley!" a voice hissed behind her. She turned around to face the disgruntled platinum blonde, Scorpius Malfoy. He stood up, and Rose got a good look at his chest and emerald boxers.

"Nice boxers, Malfoy" Rose commented, laughing. Scorpius flushed crimson, and looked around manically for his robes. He found them, and pulled his trousers on quickly. He was facing the lake, and he didn't see what was coming next. "Malfoy, behind you!" she shrieked, looking at the blurry figure that was hurtling down the hill towards the lake, nothing but a mass of bushy, brown hair.

"Get away from my sister, you jerk!" the person yelled, right before he collided with Scorpius, catching him around the waist. Scorpius gave a screech of terror as he spun around, noticing the person running towards him at full speed. Rose jumped back out of the way, just as Scorpius and his attacker fell, and hit the surface of the Black Lake.

The splash was deafening. Rose stared out at the lake in shock, almost unable to believe that it had actually happened - her stupid, knucklehead little brother had charged at Scorpius, caught him, and thrown them both in the lake together!

Bubbles were rising to the surface, and suddenly Scorpius' blonde head emerged, gasping for air. "I'm drowning!" he yelled, flailing his arms around dramatically. Rose edged to the surface of the lake, trying to look serious, but the corners of her lips were twitching. Scorpius looked so pathetic and rat-like, splashing pointlessly. He was too far away to grab, and it seemed that he was holding onto something anyway.

Hugo was trying to get his head above water, but it seemed that Scorpius was hanging onto him for dear life. Finally, he managed to get air, and he pulled Draco onto his back, and swam the pair of them back towards the shore. Rose reached out and caught her little brother's hand, and pulled him out of the water.

Scorpius rolled onto his back and lay there, panting heavily. His hair was glistening with water, and his chest was rising and falling steadily. Rose ignored him, and turned to her brother, giving him a vicious shake. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, trying to look serious. However, her eyes were averted to a water beetle that was scuttling through his wet hair. She reached out and plucked the insect from his fringe, flicking it away.

Hugo looked away shiftily, appearing embarrassed. "I don't know. I didn't really want to, you know…"

"Throw yourself in the water like a maniac?" Rose stood with her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow. "Just wait 'til Mum hears about this…"

"Oh, don't tell her," moaned Hugo. "She won't stop going on about it, and she'll make me apologise to him," Hugo nodded towards Scorpius' limp frame.

"Maybe you should," Scorpius muttered.

Hugo ignored him. "Please, Rosie," he begged.

"You're right. It's pointless - she'll tell Dad, and Dad will probably congratulate you."

Hugo grinned, and Rose smacked him upside the head - but it was affectionate. Scorpius was sitting up now, looking at the siblings - he seemed to be recalling the performance he had just made in the lake. "So, why did Mummy and Daddy Malfoy not teach little Scorpius how to swim?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius scowled up at him. "Wizards don't need to swim."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Well, you just nearly drowned, so clearly they do."

Scorpius leaned back again, putting his arms behind his head. "I was too busy having piano lessons to learn how to swim, and Mother was teaching me how to speak Finnish for three years of my childhood." Hugo rolled his eyes expressively, but it didn't go unmissed by Scorpius. He shot the younger Weasley a dirty look. "You're just jealous," he added.

"Yes," Hugo agreed sarcastically. "I'm positively green with envy. Now, when you're both finished - Albus has been looking for you, Rose."

It was Rose's turn to roll her eyes, now. Albus had been nagging to borrow her Potions notes for the last two days, and now the day of the Potions due date had arrived. She took her brother's arm, and allowed him to lead him back up to the castle.

But not without shooting one last look over her shoulder at the still shirtless Scorpius, and offering him a sly, secret wink. They'd meet again, sometime soon - and it wouldn't end in disaster, this time.


End file.
